


Mage: Chapter 67- The Dawn Of A New Age

by 50Funny



Series: Mage [66]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 50Funny, Fantasy, Fantasy story, Mage, Magic, Magical, Original Story - Freeform, Story, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50Funny/pseuds/50Funny
Series: Mage [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1350739





	Mage: Chapter 67- The Dawn Of A New Age

Chapter 67- The Dawn Of A New Age  
Part 1- The Dawn Of A New Age

Alex and Adam walked into the small, under decorated room being lead by President Deson. The room was well lit and full of various pieces of film equipment being manned by plainclothed individuals. All the cameras pointed towards the front of the room which was much more decorated than the rest. A small stone podium sat being watched by all the cameras in front of a banner displaying the flags of both nations. The bodyguards of both of the presidents covered the room guarding every entrance. Lee stood next to the Podium Looking at a clipboard with his chief bodyguard. As the group entered the room the president looked up, a wide smile stretching across his face. He handed the clipboard to his guard as he walked over to the group.

“Ahhh my friend we’ve finally made it. Today we change the world,” President Xang said.

“I’m glad, I can't wait for peace to finally be realized,” Chris replied.

“Not long now, But before we begin we have some things to discuss and the camera crew still needs to finish setting up,”

Lee reached out his arm and placed it on Chris’s back before walking him back over to the podium. Alex looked around the room keeping a close eye on President Xang guards with a suspicious glare.

“Hurry up!” Adam scolded under his breath.

Alex looked forward to see Adam standing close to the president. He shook his head snapping himself out of his state. He walked back to his post by the president's side, trying to put all of his concerns out of his mind.

Part 2- An Uneasy Wait

Liz sat at the end of her bed as the other mages in the barracks all went about their business around her. She tapped her feet against the concrete floor impatiently. She looked around the barren military building and let out a long sigh as she waited for nothing in particular. She leaned forwards and cupped hard head in between her hands.

“This place is so boring… there’s nothing to do. I miss scrubbing the deck back on the ship,” Liz muttered.

She noticed a slight movement out of the corner of her eyes. She turned her head to look at the scrawny figure. She looked at the man in confusion as he stared at her through his thick-rimmed glasses for a few seconds. The man raised his hand to his mouth clutching in it a small plastic inhaler before taking a deep breath in through it. Liz's eyes widened as she finally recognized the man.

“Oh right… You’re Alex’s friend, aren’t you… Puffs or something right?”

Puffs nodded silently in reply. Liz continued to look on somewhat unsure of how to respond to the man.

“So Ummm… I guess you got sent to the front lines as well huh. You think this whole thing is gonna go down well or what?”

The man shrugged with an uncaring expression on his face. Puffs turned around and plonked himself backward onto the bed next to Liz. Liz continued to tap her foot slightly uncomfortable at the silent stranger, but still somewhat glad to have someone to talk to and help cure her boredom.

Part 3

Alex and Adam watched on from the back of the room behind the catering table. President Deson and President Xang stood in front of the podium talking to each other under the hot set lights being watched by all the cameras in the room. the various bodyguards of the two presidents scattered around the room guarding the doors. The chief of Xangs guards stood close to the pair just out of sight of the cameras.

“This is taking forever… why can't they just sign the paper already and we can go home,” Alex whispered.

“Shh, just be quiet and stay focused. And for your information, they need to put on a show for the camera to convince the masses,” Adam grumbled.

“I get that but even still,” Alex said as he turned to look at Lang. He glared off Alex as he looked at him. “Being here just makes me feels super uncomfortable.”

President Xang reached down to the podium and grabbed a sheet of paper with a pen connected to it. He held the sheet up to each of the cameras. He turned back to the podium, disconnected the pen, and place the document down. He turned to face President Deson, a smile forming on his face.

“Now my friend… we change the world.”

The president reached down to the paper and signed on one of the lines at the bottom of the page. He held the pen out to his associate still smiling. Chris returned his smile as he reached out to grab the pen. There was a clicking sound from behind President Deson followed by a loud bang. Alex and Adam looked on in utter shock as Lang held a small pistol towards Chirs. Chris's smile slowly faded as his face went pale. With a loud thud, The President dropped to the ground. President Xang Stared at the limp body continuing to smile. Within an instant, all of the Lemian guards had pulled out small concealed weapons from there cloths. Before any of Chris's guards had the chance to react they were swiftly gunned down by the other guards. Alex continued to look on in shock.

“Get down!” Yelled Adam.

Adam kicked the table over on its sides before grabbing Alex and pushing him down to the ground. The pair ducked behind the table as Adam pulled out his gun and began firing over the table.

“Crap this is bad, We need to get the president out of here asap.”

“Are you an idiot? We’ll never be able to get over to him. We need to get out of here now!” Alex ordered.

“You were hired to protect the president, if you try and run from your duty ill make sure you’re court-martialed and thrown in prison.”

“Listen to me. He’s dead no matter what we do now, but if we die too no one will be left to warn the base, we might end up losing everything… You think that's what he would have wanted.”

Adam looked down to the ground uncertain of what to do. He looked back up a fury burning in his eyes.

“Fine, What’s your plan then genius.”

“We run, as fast as we can. I'll make us a shield and we make a break for it.”

“Fine whatever, let's do this.”

Alex reached out his hand forming a tall, thick wall of light blue energy.

“Ok on three… two… one.”

The pair jumped up out of cover and began to sprint towards the doorway. The guards barraged them with a relentless storm of bullets. Two of the guards stood in front of the exit blocking their path. Adam lunge forwards away from the cover of the shield. He slammed his fist into the head of one of the guards dropping him to the ground before turning around and doing the same to the other. He felt a sharp pain in his lower leg out of nowhere.

“Ahhhhh!” Adam screamed out in pain.

He looked down to his leg noticing a large bloody hole in his calf caused by a stray bullet. He began to stumble as his leg gave way. Alex got to his side covering him wit ha shield and helping to prop him up.

“Come on don’t stop moving!” Alex ordered.

Adam nodded, his face scrunched up in pain. Alex helped Adam quickly limped his way out of the room. They arrived in the main hall and made their way directly to the main exit followed behind by the group of guards. Alex slammed through the door and into the sunlight. He tripped down the staircase on the other side of the door landing face-first onto the concrete driveway. He looked up and around as he heard the guards getting closer and closer. He noticed a large sewer grate in the middle of the street next to them. He pulled himself off the ground and walked over to the grate and with a strong pull lifted it off. He listened to the sound of the sewage water running be neither. He grabbed Adams Limp body and pulled it over to the manhole.

“Sorry about this… not really,” Alex said.

He pushed adam down into the sewer before hearing a loud splash. A bullet flew past his head. Alex turned around to see the guards running down the stairs towards them. Without a second thought, Alex jumped into the hole and into the sewer.

Part 4- Everything Going Wrong

Liz looked down at the beige bag of military-issued food. Even though only having been a soldier for a couple of weeks she was already sick of the food. She turned to look at Puffs who had already started eating his meal on the bed next to her.

“How is it?” Liz asked.

Puffs shrugged with a somewhat unimpressed look on his face. Liz turned back to look at her own bag before digging her spoon deep into the bag. She pulled out the spoon bring with it a lump of browny orange food.

“Yeah… that about sums it up.”

She brought the food to her mouth and started to chew, cringing as she went to swallow the chunky mass. She turned to once again look at Puffs.

“So… Right about now they’ll probably be signing the peace treaty, how do you think it’s going?” Asked Liz.

Puffs once again shrugged as he continued to eat his meal.

“Yeah… don’t know what I was expecting you to say.”

The pair continued to eat their meals in silence. The silence was suddenly broken by the sound of an alarm coming from the speakers in the corner of the room. Liz and Puffs looked up to the speaker, confusion, and concern quickly swelling up inside them.

“What the hell is that!” Liz yelled over the defining sound of the alarm.

“Attention all personal. Move to the west wall and prepare for battle.” Came a voice over the siren.

Liz quickly sprung to life and ran towards the exit of the building followed behind by Puffs. She burst out into the blaring sunlight, seeing the other soldiers running about in a panicked manner as they scrambled to get ready for battle. A soldier ran past Liz as Puffs reached her. She reached out her hand grabbing the solider and stopping him in his tracks.

“You… what the hell is going on here!”

“What… are you kidding?” The solider said confused before shaking his arm free of Liz grasp. “I don’t have time for this, just look at the mountain.”

The soldier ran off back to his business.

“The mountain?” She muttered to herself.

Liz and Puffs both turned to look at the mountain, their jaws dropping in horror. A sea of silver creatures came storming down the mountain towards the wall at an incredible pace. They appeared to be made of metal and were propped up on 4 spiders like legs. All the towers along the west wall began to open fire on the creatures.

“Wh… what the hell are those things?”

Puffs slowly shrugged as he looked on in horror. The creatures reached the west gate where Tom was stationed. Liz had a momentary breath of relief as she thought the gate might hold the creatures back. The relief was short-lived as the creatures broke down the gate sending chunks of rubble flying all around the base. The creatures broke into the base and began shooting beams of light from a small cannon on their underside at any solider they sore. A body landed next to Liz that had been launched from the wall. Liz turned to see Tobin lying on the ground bleeding from his head next to her.

“Tom!” Liz yelled as she clutched him in her arms.

One of the creatures approached the group. Puffs raised his inhaler to his mouth before exhaling sending a stream of blisteringly hot fire to engulf the creature. The creature stood in the flames completely unaffected by them. It aimed its cannon towards Puffs and launched a shot hitting him dead in the shoulder. The flames from Puff's mouth stopped as he was sent flying backward landing on his back. Liz's mind panicked as everything seemed to slow down around her. The creature aimed its weapon towards her snapping her into action. She scooped up Tom and jumped out of the way barely avoiding the beam as it shot past her. She ran across the battlefield carrying Tom over her shoulder. All around her the other soldiers and Mages fought with the creatures, barely able to lay a scratch on them as were slaughtered one by one. She ducked into a large cylinder of concrete that had been launched from the wall and propped Tom against the wall as she listened to the other soldier die all around her.

“What do i… what do I dom,” Liz panicked as she sat in the safety of her cover.

She looked through a hole in the cylinder to see a different metal creature, this one striding through the battlefield on two legs. It had the shape of a human but much larger and with one visor like eye stretching across its face with a red glow. The creature locked eyes with a group of soldiers laying injured on the ground desperately trying to drag themselves away. Several chunks of rubble surrounding the creature started to glow with a purple aura as they lifted off the ground around it. As the rubble was sent flying towards the group of soldiers with incredible force, Liz was struck by a strange but familiar feeling. She lent in for a closer look at the creature.

“No… it couldn’t b…” Liz thought out loud before being interrupted.

A loud bang sounded out from next to them followed instantly by an unbearable heat. The last thing Liz felt was a strong pressure pushing against her side as the blast going next to her knocked her unconscious.

Part 5- Death Of The King

President Xang looked over the mostly destroyed set, now covered in bullet holes and blood. Lang came running into the room panting slightly.

“Sir… They got away,” Lang panted.

“That’s fine, they won't get very far,” Xang responded as he walked over to Chris who layed on the ground coughing and spluttering up blood. “Well well well, guess this isn’t quite how you had planned things but I do hope it’s not too much of a disappointment.”

President Deson looked up at the man looming over him as he reached into his suit and pulled out a pistol. He aimed it at Chris a snide smile stretching across his face.

“Here’s to the new world.”

There was a loud bang followed by a long silence.

____________________  
TO BE CONTINUED  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Thanks you for reading Chapter 67 of Mage. If you like what you see please consider dropping a Kudos and maybe checking out the rest of my work. my internet was being screwy over the weekend so i figured id just upload this here at the same time as it goes up on my tumblr. Also for any updates or if you just wanna see my cosplay adventure please consider follwing my tumblr here https://www.tumblr.com/blog/50funny and until next time have a good one.


End file.
